


Tumblr Prompts - Various

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of MaidSlayer, Mentions of Podrya, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of SanSan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Answering various ASOIAF and GoT prompts on Tumblr (and in the comments section). Feel free to send me one. :) The responding stories will be posted on Tumblr first, then posted here after that. Formerly mixed with SanSan and MaidSlayer prompts.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, I'm on Tumblr, and I like to answer short little prompts for people. :D I don't really get a lot, but the ones I do, I'm going to post them on here.  
> [Come talk to me!](http://drgns8er.tumblr.com) :D :D :D
> 
> The prompts on here were formerly under "Tumbler Prompts" with the pairing of Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark and Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, but I decided to separate them all, since the SanSan ones were kind of overwhelming the other ones.

###  **1\. Table of Contents**

Please note: Any non-romantic pairings are marked with an **&** and romantic pairings are marked with a **/** , or have a ship name. Any "Coming Soon" stories are subject to title change.

 **2\. Quick Sketch or Nine- Arya & Brienne** (Modern, College AU)  
Arya has unconventional ways of making new friends.

 **3\. Christmas Wish - Beric/Reader** (Modern AU)  
Your boss Beric helps you out of a potentially awkward situation.

 **4\. Jingle Bell Rock - Arya & Sandor, Podrya** (Modern AU, SanSan mentioned)  
Arya hates that damn song.

 **5\. Bronies - Oberyllas** (Modern AU)  
Willas tries to be a fan, Polliver is one of _those_ fans, Oberyn protects and distracts.

 **6\. I Choose...You... - Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne** (Modern AU)  
Ashara has eyes for the younger Stark son

 **7\. Blue Rose Crown - Elia Martell/Ned Stark** (Canon AU)  
Coming Soon

 **8\. Did You Dress In The Dark? - Jaime & Sandor** (Modern AU)  
Coming soon - Jaime vs Sandor


	2. Quick Sketch or Nine- Arya & Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DailyAU  
> “Person A tries to find some inspiration for a Still Life project for art class. They sit on couch after they think they can’t find any inspiration. Person A then notices Person B, lying prone and asleep on the couch across from Person A. This gives Person A the inspiration needed and they start sketching Person B. They get closer to Person B to sketch out the little details, and slowly realize how cute Person B is. Person B wakes up from their nap, only to see someone looking a them, with Person A realizing how awkward the situation is now that Person B isn’t asleep” AU  
> \- (@fairy-isle)

Arya twirled her pencil around, staring at the blank sheet in her sketch book. _Still life... still life... I hate drawing still life!_ However, her next project for class was a still life painting, and she needed to sketch out some ideas first. She was sitting in the University Center Building, on the second floor, at one of the tables facing the large ceiling to floor window in the student lounge, and finding no joy at watching the students scurry around on the sidewalk below her. She liked to make up stories about the people she saw, but today...nothing.

She grumbled in frustration, getting up from the table, and threw herself onto the available couch. Her sister, Sansa, had told her time and time again to not be so rough with university property, but this was just so aggravating! She screamed into one of the couch cushions, not caring if anyone heard her.

She turned her head, trying to get comfortable, when she saw someone was lying on the couch across the coffee table from her. A hulk of a someone. A very feminine hulk of a person. Arya remembered seeing her before, on the sidewalk below. Straw yellow hair, a great smile with crooked teeth, stunning blue eyes. Sansa knew her, but Arya could not remember the girl’s name for the life of her. She was usually followed around by a redheaded wildling and/or a beautiful Lannister type.

Arya had done some quick sketches of her before, when the tall blonde had done a demo in the quad for the fencing team. It had been great, lots of action and dynamic paint strokes. 

She studied the sleeping girl. Her mouth was slightly open, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. She was using her backpack as a pillow, which didn’t look comfortable at all, and Arya suspected she would have a neck ache when she woke up. There was something about her... When Arya had sketched her before, this girl had been fierce, determined, an impenetrable fortress of a human. Such a stark contrast to how she was here, vulnerable, relaxed, even soft. Cute, in her own way.

Arya’s fingers itched as she quietly got up and retrieved her sketchpad and pencil. She sat on the floor, using the coffee table to set her sketchpad down on. She started drawing, the graphite in her pencil flowing across the smooth, white paper, attempting to capture the moment. She glanced up every few seconds, examining the sleeper with her practice artist eye and translating it onto the page. She finished the first sketch, but it wasn’t enough. She changed her angle and began another. Then another. And another. She was on her eighth sketch, when she glanced up and noticed blue sapphires staring at her.

“Oh. Hello,” she said. She shifted uncomfortably. She was sitting right next to the girl, much to close for not knowing her at all. _Personal space...what’s that?_ her mind thought glibbly. “Good rest?”

“Yeah, s’pose so,” the girl said. “Um...if I may ask, what are you doing?”

“Sketching. Doing a still life. You inspired me?”

A slightly unkempt eyebrow went up. “Uh...”

“It’s just...I saw you do the fencing thing last month. I drew you and it was fantastic. And then I saw you sleeping there, and it was, like, the _complete_ opposite but it was fantastic, too, you know? And if I put it side by side with the Dancing Knight, I think it would be just amazing! Get it?”

“Not...really... but your Sansa’s sister, right? Ara?” The blonde sat up, running her fingers through her hair to straighten it, but only succeeding in mussing it further.

“Arya. Yeah, Sansa’s my sister. Uh, I forgot your name. Sorry.”

“That’s alright. I’m Brienne. Well, I don’t mind you using me as a subject, though next time, just ask, ok?”

Arya grinned. “Well, I _did_ have an idea for a series...”


	3. Christmas Wish - Beric/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon asks - Are you still accepting prompts? Could you write something romantic about Beric?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random prompt thrown in: Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiance.  
> Y/N = Your Name, H/N = His Name (the ex)  
> Hoping this is a good level of romantic!

The party was in full swing, and you could hear the bass thumping from within the dance hall your boss had rented for the annual Christmas party. You had thought you were over this, but when you saw your ex, the spite had risen up within you and you wanted to shove your happiness in his hateful face. Except…you hadn’t dated anyone since he dumped you two years ago. Not that you hadn’t _wanted_ to, it was just that you had thrown yourself into your work to get over him, but once you were, you had grown into the person Mr. Dondarrion had trusted the most. How could you betray that trust your boss had in you? So instead, you avoided having a love life and now had no boyfriend to shove his in face, to prove you were over him, which meant you were sitting on a bench, outside the party, in the middle of winter. Terrific.

The door opened. Your coworker and closest friend, Sansa Clegane, stepped out. “Oh, hey, Y/N,” she said, smiling at you. “What are you doing out here?”

“Avoiding the crowd. Avoiding H/N.” She nodded, knowing the history. “You?”

She sat down beside you, pulling her jacket tight to keep the cold out. “Hubby should be showing up soon. I thought I’d wait out here for him. Plus, some of the guys are getting unruly, and it’s usually a good idea to stay clear of them until one of the level headed ones knocks some sense into them. My money is on Arya.” 

You remember the tiny terror of HR, Sansa’s sister. She wasn’t actually small, but considering the people she went up against, she was nicknamed “Tiny Terror” for her ferocity and bulldozing techniques. You did _not_ want to cross her. “Good bet,” you say, and Sansa laughs. 

“Heard about your promotion,” she said with a grin. “Congrats!”

“Yeah, you too! Congrats!” It had been announced earlier in the day that both you and Sansa would be transferring to the downtown offices. It was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it was a promotion and would mean a raise. On the other hand, you really enjoyed working for Mr. Dondarrion.

The two of you sit in a comfortable silence for a bit. The party sounded like a raver, and you were glad to be outside. Sandor Clegane soon arrived, greeting you with a slight nod. Sansa kissed him and turned to you, “You staying out here?”

“Yeah,” you said. “Might go home soon. Not really feeling ‘festive’, ya know?”

Sansa hugged you and whispered in your ear, “Don’t be so down. You never know, Santa might bring you a gift.”

You laugh wryly and watch the oddly mixed couple go inside. Tilting your head up, you stare at the night sky. A few stars are out, but the light pollution of the city is a bit too much for the rest of them. “Santa, huh? Wouldn’t mind showing off in front of H/N, if you could swing that one.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

You jumped to your feet, startled by the voice, then relax when you see your boss, Beric Dondarrion. “Sorry, sir. Just talking to myself.”

“I find that we reveal much when we speak to ourselves, for we are the only ones we cannot lie to,” he said, smiling at you. You laugh. He always had this wise air about him, one of his many qualities you admired. “You can tell me, what did you mean you wanted to show off in front of H/N?”

You sat back down on the bench. H/N wasn’t a company employee, but he was an associate to the law firm that represented your company, and was one of many non-employees that were invited to this shindig. Not many in the company knew about your relationship and engagement to him. Sansa was one. Your boss was another. “I was just feeling a bit down. He brought his new fiancee with him tonight, and here I am, alone. I’m completely over him, but I know it doesn’t look like I am. Usually, I don’t care, but this is the time of year when people get a bit romantic, so…yeah…”

“Ah. I can understand that. Well, why don’t we just go inside? You can have some fun and just ignore him. Drinks are on me,” he said with a grin. You couldn’t help but smile back. Mr. Dondarrion really was a great guy, and if he wasn’t your boss, you’d definitely not fight the attraction you felt towards him. He was a classic sort of good looking, with his square jaw, easy smile and shining eyes. He was covered in scars, from his time as a soldier, but it just make him more handsome, more ruggedly good looking. He offered up his arm, and after a moment’s consideration, you took it and followed him into the dance hall. 

You had only taken a few steps in when you ran into H/N and his new fiancee, Bella Rivers. “Y/N! Was wondering where you got off to. Have you met Bella?”

“So nice to meet you!” Bella gushed. “I’ve heard so much about you. I feel like we’re practically sisters!”

“Uh…”

“Then I suppose there’s no need for me to introduce myself,” Mr. Dondarrion said. H/N glanced down at your linked arms.

“Mr. Dondarrion, of course. You’re Y/N’s boss,” he said, smiling, but you could tell it was forced. _Very odd,_ you think.

“Oh, then you haven’t heard the good news,” Mr. Dondarrion said, taking your hand in his. You felt something cold on your finger. “We’ve just gotten engaged. Yesterday. Y/N, show them the ring.” You were stunned and couldn’t move, but Mr. Dondarrion lifted your hand for you. There was a shiny, new ring on your finger, with a diamond as big as the fingernail on your pinkie.

“Wha–”

“You and her?” H/N said in disbelief.

Mr. Dondarrion smiled. “That’s right. Now, if you don’t mind, I have some dancing to do with the most beautiful woman in the room.” He bowed to them, and led you onto the dance floor. He waved to the DJ, who changed the music to a love song. He wrapped his arm around your waist and took your hand in his, slowly moving to the rhythm. “Sorry about that. It just suddenly seemed like a good idea,” he said.

“Wha– How– The ring?” you managed to say.

“Ah, yeah, it was my mother’s. I carry it around as a good luck charm. Came in handy tonight.” He smiled at you, and your heart skipped a beat. 

“Thank you… Santa,” you said with a giggle. “But he’s going to find out the truth soon enough.”

“Ah, well, we could keep up the ruse for a bit, you know,” he said with a shrug. “Or…we could see where this leads?”

“Sir?”

“I think you can call me Beric now, Y/N.” He was smiling so brightly. “I am rather fond of you. In a way a boss shouldn’t be for his subordinate. I’ve been trying to figure out if I could ask you out and not get chewed out by Ms. Stark.”

“You have?”

He nodded. “So, will you? Go out with me, I mean. And if you’d like to date, we can figure it out from there.”

“You want to date me?”

He laughed. “Well, over the past year of getting to know you, I discovered I rather enjoy having your around. Couldn’t ask you out before, being your immediate supervisor, but since you earned that promotion, and I won’t be seeing you at work on a regular basis, I thought I’d throw caution to the wind. So, will you?”

“Yes,” you tell him, smiling almost as brightly as him. He really did have a fantastic smile. “I would love to go out with you.”


	4. Jingle Bell Rock - Arya & Sandor, Podrya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A: I swear if they play Jingle Bell Rock one more time, I’m going to kiss them.  
> Character B: …  
> Character A: I mean deck them.  
> Character B: I will pay money to see you do both.

Arya grit her teeth as they walked down the hall, nearly every other store blasting that damn song. She wanted to throw her Santa hat at someone, but it really completed her outfit. Green and white striped leggings, a floofy red skirt, a green t-shirt that said “Call me Mrs. Claus”, and a red leather jacket.

“Something wrong, wolf girl?” Sandor asked. They were scouring the mall, looking for the perfect Christmas present for him to give Sansa. Arya had been putting off fulfilling her promise to help until it was almost too late, and here they were, two days before Christmas, and that fucking song was haunting her!

“The song… that damn song…” she muttered.

She felt his eyes on her. “Jingle Bell Rock? What the fuck’s wrong with it?” he asked. “Love that song. Your sister gives me Christmas lap dances to that song. Half hard right now thinking about her in that sexy littl–”

“Ewww! TMI!!” she yelled, pushing him into a display, but really only moving him about an inch. He barked a laugh, drawing stares from the other people crowding the hall. “Half-brain brother-in-law,” she muttered. She hoped to the seven heavens that he was just joking. “I hate that song. Always have. I swear to all the Seven _and_ the old gods, if someone plays that damn song one more time, I’m going to…” She stopped when she saw him. Dressed in a Santa outfit. Standing outside Tyrion’s Jewelry. Waving to all the passers by. And holding a stereo that was playing Jingle Bell Rock. “Kiss them.”

“Uh…”

Her face went red. “I mean deck them. Not… Shut up,” she snarled at Sandor.

He didn’t say anything, just stared at her for a moment, then at the guy who was dressed as Santa and waving. “I will pay money to see you do both.”

She glared at him, then decided to call his bluff. “How much?”

“Twenty bucks.”

“You’re on.” She marched up to the waving Santa.

“Arya? What are you–” She punched him in the chest, much to the dismay of the children around, then grabbed him by the fur of his collar and kissed him hard. The children gasped and giggled.

“Mommy, mommy! Is that Mrs. Claus?” one child said.

Arya turned to the girl, “You bet I am. Be nice to my husband, or you’ll be on the naughty list for life!” She grinned at the little girl, then whispered something to the poor mistreated Santa. He smiled, and switched the song from Jingle Bell Rock to Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.

Arya spun on her heel, blowing kisses at Santa and the kids, and marched back over to Sandor, grabbing the twenty dollar bill he was holding up. “One of the things I’m grateful for,” he said, watching Santa rub the spot she punched, “is that Pod can take a fucking punch.”

“That’s not all he can take,” she said with a wink. Sandor laughed, drawing more stares, but neither of them particularly cared. “Ok, ok, enough of that. Let’s find this damn present.”


	5. Bronies - Oberyllas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asbestosmouth said:  
> I'd love something with Oberyn/Willas. Possibly with ponies, dogs or hawks. Why? Because my entire reason in life is to get you to write me slash *beam*

The library was nearly empty, as Willas sang softly along to the theme song, "My lit~tle pony, my lit~tle pony, ahhh Ahhh AHHHH~" He had holed himself away in one of the study kiosks at the very back, just so that he could watch his favorite secret obsession in peace. Not that he was ashamed of his love of the friendship ponies, or that he thought Applejack was the coolest, no matter what Arya said about Rainbow Dash. No, the reason he hid it was because of--

"Willas Dickless," he heard from the other side of his kiosk. An elbow leaned onto the side of the kiosk. "Still watching MLP, I see," Polliver said.

He hid because of people like Polliver.

"No law says I can't..." Willas muttered.

"No _law,"_ Polliver said with that awful smile of his. "But _I_ say you can't." He closed Willas' laptop. "Not until you tell me what you think of my fanfic. I emailed it to you _yesterday._ You've had plenty of time to read it."

He had. And he found it quite disgusting. Horribly, disturbingly, _disgusting._ "It was...not my cup of tea..."

"Not your 'cup of tea'?" Polliver sneered. "How can it not be?"

"It's a bit...rapey... and I really think it's a bit OOC of Shining Armor to use his horn on his...sister. Or daughter."

"She was aged up."

Willas cringed. "That's... that's really not the point..."

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" Polliver's eyes narrowed at Willas.

"He said it was not his cup of tea," a third voice said, silky and warm. "I believe that is your answer."

Oberyn normally oozed sex and pheromones, making Willas' toes curl happily with his cinnamon kisses. But the energy he directed at Polliver was anything but sex. Well, it was quite sexy to Willas, and he felt like his clothes may have been trying to leave his body along with a need to kiss the man, but the dangerous glare Oberyn gave Polliver would make lesser men burn in fear and melt into wicked witchy puddles. Polliver held for a few moments, but then quietly slunk away.

"Thank you, Oby. I wasn't quite sure how I could make him stop on my own. I suppose I should try to stand up to him, one of these days."

"Yes, sweet boy. Imagine yourself as one of these ponies, glorious brown mane with a rosy, cream hide, a cutie mark of a white rose--"

"You've given thought to what my cutie mark would be?" Willas was surprised.

"Of course. I have also imagined you as a grass type Pokemon, a shy vampire, a magical girl, a superhero, a Tolkin-esque elf, a space pirate, a space federation captain, which house you would be sorted into..."

"But you're not into any of that sort of thing," Willas said, smiling a little as his need to kiss Oby grew stronger.

"No, but you are, therefore I am 'into' it, because I am very much 'into' you," the Dornishman said with a wicked grin. "Shall we disappear into the library stacks for a moment or two? Then we can watch your show in the safety of my apartment. Yes?"

"Yes, I would like that. And I will channel my inner Applejack, for the next time Polliver asks me to read his writing. Or talks to me. Or looks at me like his glare could kill me. Or--"

Oberyn kissed him, making him forget his train of thought, then led him to the little used periodical section, to make him forget more than just Polliver.


	6. Love At First Lemonade - Ned/Ashara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bol-Stark asks: I would like to read a Eddard/Ashara story from you. I thought about a modern AU where Ashara chooses Eddard over Brandon cause she loved Eddard since she first layed eyes on him. So Ashara was just shy because she thought Eddard was too young for her until he told her that he loves her. And Brandon can't understand how she could choose Ned over him. 
> 
> “You’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/154344508428/youre-famous-and-just-got-asked-if-you-were-ever) post was used, but @dailyau on Tumblr.

Ashara peeked out from the brambles. She could see Brandon and two of his siblings running around the backyard. _I'm so nervous!_ she thought. Brandon had invited her over when he found out that her family had just moved in, encouraging her to bring her brother and sister with her. Alysan scoffed at her, telling her he was too old to play with _babies_ and had gone to the movies with his girlfriend instead. So it was just Arthur, herself, and Allyria.

"Are they there or not?" Arthur demanded, his arms folded over his chest. He was only a few years older, but he acted like he was too good for playing with other kids.

"Yeah, come on." She pushed through the foliage. "Brandon!"

The eldest Stark boy turned to her and smiled brightly. "Ashara! Glad you could come. Oh, let me introduce you. This is Benjen." He patted a small boy on the head. "That's Lyanna, over there on the monkey bars." A girl with pigtails was hanging out upside down from the bars. She waved at them. Allyria waved back. "Ned's around here somewhere. Wanna play tag?"

Her siblings nodded and Brandon smacked her on the shoulder, leaving a bit of a sting. 

"You're It!" he yelled and ran off. Everyone scattered away from her and she giggled as she began chasing Brandon. 

Twenty minutes later, she still hadn't managed to catch anyone. She was a fast runner, but everyone else was faster still! Even little Benjen, though he also had the advantage of being able to crawl under places Ashara couldn't fit into. Tired and frustrated, she yelled out, "I give up!" and wandered over to the porch steps. Brandon came over. 

"What? No, you should keep trying. I might let you catch me," he said with a wink. 

Ashara gave him a small smile. "I'm just going to rest a bit. You can be It for now."

Brandon frowned but ran off to continue playing. Ashara heard the door to the house open and then slam shut as someone walked towards her. She turned, expecting to see Mrs. Stark, and was surprised to see a boy a year or two younger than herself. He was cute, much cuter than Brandon who was in the same grade level as her. "Hello," he said quietly, handing her a glass of lemonade. "Freshly squeezed. Figured you could use it."

"Oh, thank you." She took a sip, the tang of the lemon juice perfectly in balance with the sugar, refreshing her as she drank. "Just what I needed. You must be Ned?"

The boy nodded. "Would have been out here sooner but Brandon left me to take care of the snacks and drinks. He likes you."

"Does he?" She was honestly surprised, since she had only known Brandon for about ten minutes before he invited her over. She took another sip of her lemonade as she watched the eldest Stark. He seemed nice, and he was cute, but she felt more of a brother vibe off of him. She glanced over at the younger boy next to her. Definitely not a brother vibe. She had never kissed a boy before, but she thought she might like to try with him. 

"Yeah. He didn't say it outright, but he made me get the really good lemons and the high quality sugar for today. Also made us dress in our nicest play clothes. He's trying to impress you, I think."

"Oh, well, not sure what to say to that..." She took another sip. If she _had_ to pick a Stark boy, Brandon was not exactly at the top of her list right now.

**********

"Hey, Ara!" Ashara turned to the voice, smiling as Ned ran up to her. "I got you these," he said, handing her a bouquet of blue roses. "You done cleaning out your locker? I can help you carry stuff." She sighed, happy, yet also dreading walking in her graduation that weekend.

"Thanks, Neddy. You're a doll." She kissed his cheek, then closed her locker for the last time as he picked up the small box of her stuff. "I'm going to miss this place." She wanted to say she would miss him most of all.

"But you're going to have so much fun at Essos University. Probably join a sorority..." She laughed, snorting at the thought. "Ok," he said, grinning, "maybe not, but you're going to do well, I just know it. I still have a few years here before I can go to uni."

"Always playing catch up," Brandon said, popping up out of nowhere and mussing Ned's hair. "Don't worry, Neddy, you'll get there sooner or later."

"Don't call him 'Neddy,'" Ashara insisted. "That's my name for him. You'll have to fight me for it."

Brandon laughed. "You coming to the party later?"

It was the last chance she had to hang out with Ned before her parents took her on a summer long trip across Westeros before leaving her at the university dorms. Of _course_ she was going.

**********

"Shhh! It's starting!" Ashara sat down on the couch, watching the TV with her roommate, Elia, Elia's brother Oberyn, and Brandon, who was visiting for the week. His father had business in Braavos with the Iron Bank, and had brought them along to visit the girls. They had all agreed to watch Ned's live interview together. "Look! There he is!" she said excitedly, grabbing Brandon's sleeve. Ned was smiling kindly at the interviewer. He answered her questions with his usual quiet poise, making Ashara smile with pride. She had seen him grow from shy boy, to awkward teen, and now he was a grown man, proud and confident. She was more in love with him than when she had first met him all those years ago. Puppy love, that was all it had been. Now...very much more. She gazed at him, enjoying listening to him talk about his work.

_"So, Eddard, you've been very successful, writing not just one, but three mystery novels that have each reached number one on the best seller's list in the past five years. How has that changed you?"_ the interviewer asked.

_"Work-wise? Not much. I'm still working hard every day, researching, trying new things in order to get that authentic feel for my novels. Personally? I'm a lot more popular now."_ He gave a small laugh and the interviewer giggled in response, and Ashara frowned at the woman on TV. She was really pretty. Beautiful, even. It wasn't something they talked about, but she knew he must date a lot. No way a guy as wonderful and loving as him would be single for long.

_"Does that mean there's a special someone, Eddard? Please say that's a no."_ The interviewer giggled again.

"So that's your little brother, Brandon? He's cute," Elia Martell said.

"Extremely," her brother Oberyn agreed.

_"No, I'm not dating anyone, but..."_ The way he bit his lip, she knew he was considering what he was about to say. _"But there is someone."_

_"Oh? And who is the lucky lady? Or lucky man?"_ The interviewer pouted at that. Oberyn leaned in and Ashara rolled her eyes.

_"She's someone I've been in love with for a long time."_ Ashara felt her heart stop in terror. Ned was in love? She knew it would happen eventually, but she didn't think it would depress her so badly. _"I've never told her though. I always thought she and my older brother--"_

"Me?" Brandon sounded surprised.

_"--would get together, but something my younger brother said to me last week... Well, it gave me hope. He told me that she might actually return my feelings. If I may,"_ he gestured to the camera and the interviewer nodded. _"Ara."_ She felt the breath leave her body as her eyes went wide. _"I'm in love with you. And if you have any feelings of me in this regard, please pick up the phone when I call after this interview."_

The interviewer smiled. _"How long have you been in love with her?"_

_"Since the day I met her. I was eight years old."_

_"Childhood love! How sweet! Why haven't you told her about your feelings before?"_

Ned paused. _"We're a few years apart in age, nothing too drastic, but enough that_ _I didn't think she saw me as anything more than a little brother. Not until my younger brother said something."_ He looked down, a small smile on his face. _"He gave me hope,"_ he repeated.

The interviewer returned the smile, a soft look on her face, then shook it off, as if remembering herself. _"That is all the time we have, unfortunately. Tune in tomorrow, when I interview the secretive Selwyn Tarth, author of Women Can, Too."_

The TV screen blipped off, startling Ashara and the others. "Brandon, what are you--"

"Ashara, is that true? You and Ned... all this time?"

"This is the first I hear about it--"

"But you're going to answer his call, aren't you?" Brandon said angrily. "I saw your face when he said he loves you!"

She looked at her friend in confusion. "Yes, I will answer when he calls."

Brandon threw the remote across the room. "What the hell, Ashara?! And what about me?? All these years, and you've just been stringing me along?"

"Stringing... Brandon, we are friends, we've always been friends, but we have never been a... a... _couple._ We've never had that sort of connection. I mean, you've gone out with how many girls? If I was jealous of them, don't you think I would have said something by now?"

"You're Dornish! Dornish people have orgies and date multiple people all the time!" he protested.

"My friend," Oberyn interrupted, "I think you have some misconceptions about Dorne. While that sort of thing is known to happen, it is usually with consent of all parties. And Ashara is not your common Dornishwoman. She is very much, how do you say... ah. One man woman. When she loves, it is bright and fierce, but shines for only one. Comprende?"

"What? But... Ned's... he's three years younger than you!"

"So?" Elia asked. "I've dated younger guys than that."

"But..."

"But what?" Ashara asked. "Brandon, you seem to think that the only reason I've been around you is because I'm hoping that you'll, what, marry me? Is that it? Because it's not. We're _friends._ And that's all we are. I have been in love with Ned as long as he's been in love with me, it seems. I'm not going to let him go just because you think I've been carrying a torch for you. I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Brandon didn't say anything, though his fists were balled up in anger. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door just as Ashara's phone began to ring. She bid goodnight to the Martell siblings and rushed off to her room with her phone. Safely behind the locked door, she answered, "Hi, Neddy."


	7. Blue Rose Crown - Ned/Elia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bol-stark asks: Elia/Ned someway a different Harrenhal with Ned who joins the Tourney after the Knight of the Laughing Tree disappeared and he wins it and gives the Crown to Elia. Just a thought :D

"I fear my husband will dishonor me tomorrow," she told her handmaiden. They were in the princess's tent, getting ready for bed. The princess was sitting still while her hair was dutifully brushed. "He stares at the Stark girl like a ravenous beast and she is a feast."

"Surely he cannot succumb to her, princess. She is a highborn, but she is rough and uncouth." The handmaiden, Elena, was fiercely protective of her lady.

"She is quite the opposite of his sickly wife," Elia said softly. "I can understand the appeal she must hold for him."

Elena said nothing, but noticed movement outside of the tent.

**********

"You're going to enter the tournament?" Brandon asked him. "What about the whole 'I don't want a man to know what I can do' speech you gave me before we left home?"

"Some things are more important," Ned said, strapping his helm on. "I will not go easy on you."

"Nor I you, little brother. May the best man win," Brandon said, slapping Ned on the back jovially.

**********

"My lady," he said, bowing low as he gifted her the crown, naming her the Queen of Love and Beauty. Elia's hand trembled slightly as she accepted it.

Later on, at the feast that night, she pulled the man to the side. "Thank you, Eddard Stark," she said softly. "I... I am most humbled by this honor."

"It is I that am humbled by your grace and beauty, my lady. I must confess, I heard you speaking to your handmaiden last night. I suspected the same as you, that should the prince win the tournament, he would have chosen my sister as his Queen. I could not let that happen."

"Why is that?" she asked. 

He knelt at her feet, and took her hand in his, pressing his warm lips to her knuckles gently, reverently. "Because I am your loyal subject, and you are my Queen, my lady. If you ever have need of me, please do not hesitate to call on me."

Elia had a hard time finding her words, so taken aback was she, but she managed to say, "I will keep you in my thoughts, Eddard Stark."

"And you in mine, my lady." He rose, gave her a slight bow, and headed off into the night.


	8. Did You Dress In The Dark? - Jaime & Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dailyau  
> “I’m so sorry that my child pointed out how your shirt- actually never mind i agree, that shirt is horrendous” AU  
> \- (@riphaerry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/155349466236/im-so-sorry-that-my-child-pointed-out-how-your) prompt.
> 
> A continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9484619/chapters/21464054) story and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9484619/chapters/21464315) story. Mentions of SanSan and MaidSlayer.

"Daddy, daddy! Lookit dat man’s shirt! It looks like throwup!" Silas shouted, giggling to himself. Sandor looked up, about to apologize to the man his son was talking about, but stopped when he saw the shirt in question.

"You are not wrong, pup," he said, holding onto Mina's hand as she toddled along to the sandbox. Silas was behind her, in case she fell. He was being remarkably devoted to her lately.

 "Hey, squirt, I happen to _like_ this shirt," the blond man said to Silas. He was holding a wiggling worm of a child, three years old by Sandor's estimation, and was about to lose his grip. Sandor arched his good eyebrow. The man had no taste if he liked  _that_ shirt. "Ow, damnit, Gal, that hurts." The three year old was pulling on his father's hair.

"Why don't you put the kid down?" Sandor asked. "Seems to want it."

"Because this little grifter keeps trying to steal snacks from the other children. Little bully. He's not listening to 'No, don't do that.' Otherwise, I would. He's heavy."

Sandor considered the boy. Solidly built, with light blond hair and sparkling deep blue eyes, he'd probably grow up to be as handsome as his father. His own son took after his wife instead of him, but his daughter was leaning more towards his looks, a little plain, but with her mother's lovely eyes. She'd eventually need to be able to deal with handsome men. "Let him down. He can play with my kids. They won't let him steal snacks."

The blond man looked dubious, but let Gal down. "Play nice, Gal," he warned. "Or Mother will have my head." The kid stuck his tongue out at his father and marched over to Silas and Mina, sitting in the sandbox.

"Nice kid you got there," Sandor commented wryly. "He come with his own nut punch, too?"

"Like you wouldn't believe..." the man groaned, sitting next to Sandor. "I'm Jaime. Jaime Lannister. Gal is short for Galladon."

"Sandor Clegane." They shook hands. "Silas is the boy. Mina is the girl-- And there he goes..." They watched as Galladon tried to take Mina's juice box. She slapped his hand, which wasn't a surprise to Sandor, but Jaime and Gal seemed shocked.

"They can do that??" 

Sandor shrugged. "She has to make sure her brother doesn't take what's hers. Silas had a serious case of the 'mines' a few months ago. She's too little to get it back once he takes it, so she nips it in the bud. She's smart, like her mom," he said fondly.

"Huh...you know, Brie does something similar..." 

Sandor rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should try that the next time he steals another kid's food."

"Eh... I guess." The two men sat side by side, talking little, for the next hour as they watched their kids play.

"You going to be here tomorrow?" Sandor asked him as Mina reached for him, asking to be picked up.

"Probably. You?"

"Yeah, same time. See you around."


End file.
